


i just wanna know you

by jessicamiriamdrew



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (2012)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is warning Gwen that MJ is trying to steal Peter away from her. Gwen realizes she's concerned about the opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just wanna know you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for femslash February but didn't get around to posting it on AO3 until now. I've decided I very much like this pairing--why should Gwen and MJ worry about Peter when they can just have each other?

Gwen really likes Peter Parker; she thinks she knows that for sure. Lately, though, she can’t keep her eyes off MJ when she walks down the hall. Everyone tells Gwen to watch out, that MJ is planning to steal Peter. She thinks about the two of them kissing and feels a pang of jealousy about _Peter_ getting to do that.

Maybe she’s got her tenses all wrong and it’s okay for her to let go of Peter. MJ smiles at her and all Gwen can do is tug at her coat and mumble a hello.

“There’s not—I’ve heard what people have been saying, Gwen. I’m not interested in Peter.”

“Oh,” she says, as relief floods her body. “That’s, um, I think he and I are done, anyway.” As she says it, she knows it’s true. She likes Peter, maybe always will, but things are changing. Peter is the fall and MJ is the spring.

MJ’s brow furrows and Gwen smiles. “I’ve got to take care of something first, but do you want to maybe go see a movie with me this weekend?” She bites her lip, worried that she’s been reading this situation all wrong.

“Are you buying?” MJ quips.

Gwen giggles because that isn’t a _no_ and that’s all she needs. “I’m fine either way as long as I get to kiss you at the end of the night.”

“What kind of lady do you think I am, Gwen Stacy?” MJ reaches for her hand and curls their fingers together. Gwen’s heart stutters and she realizes everyone was right. She should’ve been looking out for MJ, just not in the way everyone had thought.


End file.
